


read all the signs

by WhyWouldIEver



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Humor, M/M, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Roxy is a Little Shit, Stealth Match Maker Roxy, Tattoo Artist Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWouldIEver/pseuds/WhyWouldIEver
Summary: After drunkenly confessing his desire to get a tattoo to his best friend slash tattoo apprentice Roxy, Eggsy agrees to a consultation with Harry Hart, the owner of Kingsman. Turns out that Harry's fit as fuck, no doubt about it. Eggsy hopes Roxy realizes he's still going to kill her for this set-up, though.





	read all the signs

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the amazing artwork by aiwa-sensei, which you can see [here](http://aiwa-sensei.tumblr.com/post/170017737975/30-day-au-challenge-bonus-round-10-day-1-bonus).
> 
> While the Eggsy and Harry of this story look as they do in the picture, I also imagine Roxy with a work-in-progress sleeve of bold, black, yet feminine tattoos. She's a total badass, you know she'd rock them! And I didn't want to describe the tattoos in too much detail as I think it's better left to the imagination of the reader.
> 
> Also, I don't have any tattoos of my own so if there are glaring mistakes in the process then I apologize. I based it all entirely on YouTube videos and guides on getting tattoos.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Note: There are text messages between Eggsy and Roxy in this story that use emojis, which is an unsupported language format on ao3. I added them in with a custom skin and CSS using [this guide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15055576), but if they don't show up for you then it may be due to your OS or method of reading. They won't work when the fic is downloaded or if you disable the "creator's style" setting. Instead, it'll say something like, "(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)." I do apologize for that! Hopefully ao3 allows emojis some day.

“Roxy!” Eggsy shouts immediately upon spotting her entering the pub. She smiles at him from the doorway and heads over to the table where he's sitting with Jamal, Ryan, Luke, and Brandon clearly at the start of their Friday night pub crawl.

“Sorry I’m late,” she says as Jamal pushes out the free chair for her to take a seat. “Harry let me do the linework on a client for the first time today and it ran over time, but obviously I didn’t want to quit until I finished.” She grabs for Eggsy’s half-empty beer and takes a huge gulp.

“Oi! Get your own! You’s the one with a job as an  _apprentice_ ,” he says with an emphasis on the word like it's something fancy. “I got twenty quid to last me all night.”

Roxy rolls her eyes and tilts the glass up to her lips for another big gulp, laughing at Eggsy’s outraged expression. “I’ll buy you another, chill out. I’m in a good mood and feel like celebrating!”

Eggsy beams and taps his foot against hers beneath the table. “Seriously though, Rox. Congrats! I know how much you’ve been dying to get some actual practice on skin.” 

Roxy nods and sits forward with her elbows on the table, “God, Eggsy. I was so fucking nervous. I was sure Harry was going to change his mind when my hands wouldn’t stop shaking as I was sterilizing the guy’s skin. Thank god I got it under control by the time I was ready to actually get to work.” Roxy finishes Eggsy’s beer and stands from the table. “This round’s on me, boys,” and she walks to the bar followed by a chorus of cheering.

“Rox, you’re a fucking ledge!” Brandon calls after her.

“I’m gonna marry that girl.”  
“She’s a lesbian, Ryan.”  
“A man can dream, bruv.”

“BEEEEEER!” Luke shouts with his hands in the air.

* * *

Later that night, after many, many drinks imbibed by the group, they all set off to their own respective homes. Eggsy walks with Roxy to the train as she lives farther away. “Could I stay at yours tonight?” he asks as they both take careful steps onto the escalator to head down to the platform.

“Of course, Eggsy. You don’t even need to ask,” she drunkenly pats his hand like he's a schoolboy and snorts as he makes a face at the gesture. “Dean being a wanker again?”

“It is his natural state of being,” Eggsy sighs and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his hoodie for warmth against the chilly air.

“I’m sorry, love. You could move in with me like I’ve suggested, oh, about a million times now,” she trails off at a glance in his direction. “I know, I know. You don’t want to leave your mum or Daisy. I’m just saying that the offer is always open, okay?” and with that, she turns back around to face forward and stumbles only slightly as she steps off the escalator.

They both wait impatiently for the train to arrive, shuffling on when the doors open. They sit with their shoulders leaning against each other as the motion of the train on the tracks rocks them back and forth.

“I was thinking,” Eggsy says. He pauses for a long while as if lost in thought.

“Yeah?” Roxy inquires and butts her shoulder against his.

“I was thinking,” he starts again, “That I might want to get a tattoo.”

“Oh, Eggsy!” Roxy all but squeals. She lowers her voice as he cringes at the volume. “You should! What do you want to get? Do you want it all black or in color? Where do you want it? You know some places hurt more than others, how’s your pain tolerance?” Roxy punches him in the thigh.

“Ow, Rox! What the fuck?” Eggsy rubs at his sore leg and turns a glare on her.

“Not high, then,” she scoffs. “Well, you should get one anyway! You should get Harry to do it!” she exclaims. “I bet he’d be willing. He has a waitlist, but he adores me because I don’t take Merlin’s shit and it makes him laugh, so I bet I could get him to see you off-hours. He does that sometimes. He’s an  _amazing_  artist, Eggsy, you should see his work!” 

“Roxy,” Eggsy breaks in, actually putting a hand to her mouth to stop her rambling, and he conveniently ignores the dark look she fires at him. “Rox—seriously. I didn’t catch most of what you just fucking said. Take a breath ‘n’ talk slower because I am way too drunk for this level of excitement.” He removes his hand from her mouth and drops it to his lap.

“Do that again, Eggsy,” Roxy says, “And I will end you.” She glares harder at Eggsy’s laugh and he puts up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. Terribly sorry. I won’t do it again!” he says, the laugh still obvious in his voice. “Anyway, I was...” he trails off. “I was kind of thinking of getting a daisy. I don’t know where though.” He looks up at Roxy and rolls his eyes as her face transforms into a soft smile.

“Eggsy. You’re so fucking cute,” she leans sideways to rest her head on his shoulder, Eggsy wrapping his arm around her so they can snuggle in closer. They both sit there is a comfortable silence, the conversation tapering off as the train continues to their destination.

* * *

A few days later Eggsy wakes to the pinging of multiple incoming text messages. With a groan, he turns over in bed and reaches blindly to grasp for his phone beside his pillow.

 **Roxy:**  Eggsy!!!!! You better be awake, you dickhead!!!   
**Roxy:** (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)  
**Roxy:** That’s me punching you awake, you lazy arse!   
**Roxy:**  Eggsy! Remember how you said you wanted a tattoo??   
**Roxy:**  Well, I asked Harry if he’d be willing to have a meeting to discuss your options so if you were serious then fucking TEXT ME ‘cos he said he can meet tonight if you’re free!   


Eggsy rolls his eyes and types his response.

 **Eggsy:**  yeah i remember   
**Eggsy:** how much do these things cost anyway? idk if i can afford one right now rox it was just an idea i been thinking about   


He waits as the typing bubble shows up.

 **Roxy:**  Don’t worry about that right now! We should just meet up and discuss the design, colouring, size, and everything and that helps determine the price. Then you can make your decision after that!!!   
**Roxy:**  EGGSY YOU HAVE TO GET ONE   
**Roxy:**  YOU CAN’T TEASE ME WITH THE IDEA OF YOU GETTING A TATTOO ONLY TO YANK IT AWAY FROM ME   
**Roxy:** THAT’S JUST NOT ON

Eggsy huffs a laugh and flops back against his pillow, stretching the muscles of his waking body and types again.

 **Eggsy:**  i could meet up about it   
**Eggsy:** but only if you finally show me that tattoo you’ve got on your arse

Roxy immediately responds.

 **Roxy:**  No fucking way.   
**Eggsy:**  pleaseeeee????   
**Roxy:**  Nope  
**Eggsy:**  pleaseeeeeeeeee?????   
**Roxy:**  I hate you.   
**Eggsy:** hate me all you want but that ain’t a no  
**Roxy:** (Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
**Eggsy:** still not a no, love

He waits and waits for a response as he lounges in bed enjoying the warmth of his little blanket cocoon that combats the crispness of the air in his bedroom. His phone pings and he smiles triumphantly as he reads Roxy's text.

 **Roxy:**  Fine.   
**Roxy:**  But no laughing.   
**Eggsy:** would i do that???   
**Roxy:** (Face With Rolling Eyes )

Eggsy laughs and clambers out of bed to head for the bathroom.

* * *

The window at Kingsman has the name emblazoned across the glass like it’s some kind of posh shop for rich wankers with more money than sense, and it has Eggsy harboring some serious second thoughts, butterflies fluttering like mad in his stomach. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and types out a text to Roxy.

 **Eggsy:** i don’t think i can do this

He jumps when he hears a clatter and sees Roxy bolt out of a door inside the shop. She spots Eggsy through the glass and marches over to the door, unlocks it and sticks her head out.

“Get the fuck in here, Unwin. It’s a consultation, you don’t have to do anything right now if you don’t want to. Quit being a damn baby!” She pulls the door wider and holds out her hand, which Eggsy takes with a sigh. “Don’t worry,” she says kinder, “It’s gonna be fine. Harry’s great.”

“You didn’t tell me this place was so fancy,” Eggsy replies as his eyes skitter around all the plush furniture spread about. His gaze freezes on the wall of tattoo artwork, noting all the different butterflies strewn throughout. His eyes peer up, “Why the fuck are there antlers all over the ceiling?” he asks incredulously.

Roxy laughs, “That’s just Harry. He’s posh but in a weird way. You’ll like him, don’t worry.” She leads him over to the sofa to sit. “Harry said he’s finishing up some paperwork and then he’ll be right out. You want a drink?”

“Yeah, something with lots of alcohol.” 

Roxy rolls her eyes, “You know you can’t drink right now, idiot.”

“I thought this was just a consultation,” he mocks her. “You’re telling me I have to be completely sober for some chitchat with some weirdo rich bloke?”

“When it comes to discussing your ideas with  _my employer_ ,” she emphasizes the statement, “Then yes. But you know that, you’re just being a dick. So do you want anything to drink or not?”

“Nah, Rox. I’m good.” Eggsy pats the sofa cushion next to his own, inviting her to take a seat as they wait for Harry. They sit in companionable silence for a while, both fiddling with their phones, then Eggsy asks, “Roxy? Why the fuck is a guy with a waitlist agreeing to see me after hours?”

“Well, I told him you were hot, gay, and in desperate need of a good dicking.” Eggsy’s head whips around to face her and she starts laughing. 

“Roxy! What the fuck?!”

She laughs harder, slapping her hand on her knee as she doubles over. “Your fucking face, Eggsy. Of course I didn’t say that—although it’s  _true—_ I told him you were thinking of getting a tattoo but didn’t know what shop to go to, and seeing as I work for one of the very best shops in all of London, I asked him if he’d be willing to talk to you. He was cool with it,” she assures him. “I told you he adores me, even if he says to the contrary, and I talk about you a lot so he probably wants to meet you. He’s friendly like that.”

Eggsy leans back against the sofa and rests his head on the top of the cushion. “Yeah. Alright.”

Not two minutes later one of the doors in the back opens and the most gorgeous man that Eggsy has ever seen steps into the room. Eggsy can feel his cheeks flushing as his eyes track the length of the man’s body, up his legs that go on for miles to the dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows revealing what Eggsy can only assume are full sleeves of tattoos. He feels like the wires in his brain are frying as he glances to the opened top of the man’s shirt where even more tattoos are scattered and what appear to be butterflies fluttering up the side of his neck.

Roxy elbows Eggsy, startling him out of his slow panning stare-off with Harry’s body. “You’re drooling,” she mutters and smirks at the glare he shoots in her direction. She stands with an exclamation, “Harry! This is Eggsy.”

Eggsy stumbles up to his feet as Harry approaches, their eyes making instant contact. Harry stares at Eggsy, his gaze pinning him down, then dropping to travel down the length of Eggsy’s body as if in retaliation. He finally meets Eggsy’s eyes again and smiles wickedly.

“Eggsy,” he extends a hand, “Roxy talks about you all the time, so it’s nice to put a face to the stories. She tells me you’re interested in a tattoo?”

Eggsy shakes Harry’s hand, releasing it a touch too quickly judging by Roxy’s rolling eyes. “Uhh, yeah. Roxy’s always banging on about her work here at the shop so much that I couldn’t help but maybe want one for myself.”

“Well, why don’t we head to the back and have a chat about what it is you’re looking for?” Harry shifts his body to gesture to the door he came from.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good,” Eggsy fidgets a bit then starts to follow behind Harry as he turns to lead the way.

Roxy follows, but turns toward the reception desk instead. “You both do that while I finish up some work out here, yeah? I’ve got some sketches I’d really like to get done.” Eggsy turns to aim a glare at her and she shoots him a devilish grin, “Have fun.”

Eggsy walks into the room and pulls his phone free to fire off a quick text to Roxy.

 **Eggsy:**  i’m gonna murder you

He stuffs his phone back into his pocket at her reply.

 **Roxy:**  (Face Throwing A Kiss )(Smirking Face )(Tongue )(Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)

“Go ahead and take a seat,” Harry says as he sits in a chair next to a table full of bottles of ink and cleaning supplies.

Eggsy takes a tentative seat in the chair that must be for tattooing judging by its reclining back. 

Harry reaches forward and adjusts the seat to upright, “Sorry about that,” he smiles at Eggsy warmly. “So if I understood correctly, this is your first tattoo, yes?”

Eggsy nods, “Yeah. I always thought maybe I’d want one but never really considered it seriously until Rox got this job.” He looks down and picks at some fuzz on his jeans. “She loves working here...” and cringes at how awkward he’s acting.

“Well, I’m happy to hear it. I couldn’t be more pleased with the quality of her work so far,” Harry says. “Did you have any specific designs in mind or would you like to discuss that too? We have books of samples you could look through, and of course, I can show you pieces that I’ve done previously so you get an idea of the quality or whether my style is suitable for you.”

Eggsy drags his gaze back to Harry’s from where his fingers are still fiddling with his jeans. “Well, I was,” he pauses and licks his lips. “My sister’s name is Daisy, so I was thinking of getting a daisy, but I don’t know where exactly I want it or what I want it to look like.”

Harry smiles brightly. “That’s a really sweet choice, Eggsy. I’m sure she’ll love it when she sees it. As for the design, I can draw up some different styles, or we can look up some photos for reference. Then depending on the size, it could go anywhere. Popular locations for flowers are usually the inside of the forearm.” Eggsy jumps a mile as Harry’s fingers are suddenly gliding up the skin of his arm in demonstration. He shoots his eyes up to meet Harry’s, who only stares back at Eggsy shamelessly and continues talking. “Or the back of the shoulder is another option people tend to like, the ankle, or the inner wrist.” Harry’s fingers skim back down the length of Eggsy’s arm to his wrist before pulling away completely with one final brush of his fingertips, leaving Eggsy’s skin tingling in their absence.

“I...” he swallows hard enough that Harry’s gaze drops to his throat and then flicks back up again. “Could I get it on my chest?” Eggsy asks.

“Oh, certainly,” Harry says. “If you like, I could draw up a quick sketch right now.” He turns to the table, picks up pen and paper, and immediately starts sketching.

Eggsy sits there in the chair with the lingering sensation of tingles from the too-brief brush of fingers and watches as Harry works. Eggsy stares at Harry’s hands as they grip the pen and hold the paper in place, his skin flushing at the thought of those hands holding him steady as they apply the tattoo machine to the skin of his chest. And that’s that, Eggsy’s mind is made up. He is absolutely going to let Harry permanently mark his skin, and no one else will suffice. Eggsy wants it right there on his chest so he can watch Harry as he works.

After a few more minutes of quick motions across paper, Harry turns and presents the drawing to Eggsy. “What about something like that?”

Eggsy clutches the paper in his hands as he stares down at the beautifully sketched daisy. If Eggsy hadn’t been sitting right there the entire time Harry was drawing it, he would’ve guessed that it took hours to create. “Harry,” he says.

“We can continue working on the design, of course. Really tweak it to suit what you’re thinking about in terms of style,” Harry responds as he smiles kindly at Eggsy’s silence.

“No,” Eggsy says. “No, I want this. This is fuckin’ amazing, Harry. What the fuck?” he laughs incredulously. “I want this exactly, black ink and all, and I want it right here,” he says as he places the palm of his hand to the left of his heart.

They stare at each other momentarily until Harry speaks again. “Well, I’m happy to hear that.” He settles his hand on the chair alongside Eggsy’s knee, the side of his thumb making contact with Eggy’s jeans.

Eggsy sobers a bit as a thought comes to mind. “How much is this gonna cost then?”

Harry’s thumb starts to rub back and forth along Eggsy’s leg as he speaks, “Well, I was thinking I’d do it for free, actually.” He puts up a hand to stop Eggsy as he opens his mouth to interject. “As a dear friend of Roxy’s, and considering this is your first tattoo, Eggsy, I would be honored. So you can take some time and decide if you want to come back,” he watches as Eggsy’s eyes skitter away. “Or,” he amends and pulls his hand away from the chair. “Or we could do it right now. It wouldn’t even take very long as it’s a fairly simple design. I can set up my equipment while the stencil prints, we can prep you,” Harry smirks, “And then get to work.”

Eggsy leans back into the chair and breathes out a gust of air as he stares up at the ceiling, thinking. He did come here intending only on a consultation to think about for a while, but he can’t tame the growing excitement at the thought of Harry’s art on his skin, of getting to show Daisy his simple little act of devotion. He feels a shiver of anticipation he can’t suppress at the idea of spending a little more time with Harry.

“Fuck,” he says as he sits back upright. “Let’s fucking do it,” and he smiles helplessly at the grin Harry sends his way.

“Well, then. Take off your shirt and get comfortable as I get all set up,” Harry says and turns to print the stencil and gather all his needed supplies.

Eggsy removes his cap, quickly followed by his shirt. “Should I recline the seat back?” he asks.

“Oh yes, if you could, please,” Harry says as he continues working.

Eggsy reclines the chair back to where he thinks Harry will need him and pulls his phone out of his pocket to text Roxy.

 **Eggsy:**  so   
**Roxy:**  ????   
**Eggsy:** hope you don’t mind waiting ‘cos he’s doing it now   
**Roxy:** (Smiling Face With Horns )   
**Eggsy:**  istg i’m gonna end you when i’m done   
**Roxy:**

Eggsy rolls his eyes, stuffing his phone away quickly as Harry turns toward him.

“First, we’ll need to decide on the placement for the stencil,” Harry says and sets the newly printed paper to his skin. “Is this good?”

Eggsy stares down at his own chest in contemplation before guiding Harry’s hands so the stencil is right where he wants it. “There’s good,” he pulls away reluctantly, letting his fingers intentionally brush against the back of Harry’s hand still pressed to his chest and raises an eyebrow as he meets Harry’s gaze.

Harry smirks and pulls the paper away. “Great! Now we just need to prep the area by sterilizing, I’ll need to shave the hair for a smooth surface, and then we can do the final preparations before I begin.”

Eggsy settles his head back against the chair and stares up at the ceiling as he feels Harry clean his skin and unwrap a new razor. Eggsy shifts his legs as Harry shaves the hair, ignoring the rasping of metal against his skin to the best of his ability. He concentrates on breathing as Harry tosses the razor and sterilizes the skin once more.

“I’m applying the ointment and stencil now and then it’ll be time to start,” Harry says as he presses the paper to Eggsy’s skin, tapping down to secure the stencil in place. Eggsy closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose as the adrenaline starts to kick in. He jumps, startled, at the buzz of the machine as it’s turned on. Harry sets his hand to Eggsy’s chest and looks into his eyes. “Ready?”

Eggsy nods his head quickly and settles in as his nerves spike exactly like they do before he does a particularly bold bit of freerunning. He inhales sharply at the first lick of pain as Harry sets the needle to his skin and rushes to speak, “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, Eggsy. Just take a deep breath,” he gives an encouraging smile as Eggsy inhales, “And release. Try to breathe as steadily as you can and if you need a break then let me know.” He sets his free hand back to Eggsy’s chest as he sets needle to line once more, periodically brushing the paper towel over the finished ink to wipe it clear.

Eggsy stares at Harry’s face, watches as his attention is riveted to what he’s doing to Eggsy’s skin. The buzzing is an incessant gnawing feeling coursing along Eggsy’s nerves and he grits his teeth on particularly intense strokes of the needle. Eggsy tries to distract himself by watching Harry work, noting the way his eyes zero in exactly where he sets the needle, and the way his hands look covered in the sterile gloves, knuckles prominent as his hand moves about, tattoos covering the expanse of both arms. Eggsy thinks about what his fingertips would feel like if they ran over the sensitive skin of his newly healed tattoo at some later date, or what the heat of his tongue might feel like right now if Harry licked his peaked nipples. He shudders a breath at the thought.

“Okay?” Harry asks.

“Mm,” Eggsy affirms and continues watching as Harry resumes his work. Eggsy tries to ignore the way the buzzing feeling is starting to turn from uncomfortable in a bad way to uncomfortable in a too-intriguing way, with next to no luck. With every pulsing buzz, Eggsy thinks he can feel the adrenaline race down his veins straight to his cock. He sets his head firmly against the headrest and focuses on breathing and wills his cock away from hardness.

He flicks his eyes back over to Harry a few minutes later, noticing the lock of hair that has fallen against his forehead, and thoughtlessly reaches with his opposite arm to brush it aside. He freezes as Harry stops working and Eggsy realizes what he’s doing. “Uh,” he says at a loss for words.

Harry smiles and says quietly, “Much appreciated, Eggsy,” then grins, his dimples peeking out.

Eggsy pulls his hand back down to rest alongside his body and swallows before speaking, “How much longer do you think?”

Harry continues inking Eggsy’s skin. “Nearly done. You’ve done well for your first tattoo, Eggsy. Usually people squirm quite a bit more,” Harry says.

“I kept finding distractions.”

“Oh?” Harry asks.

“Mmhm,” Eggsy says without elaborating.

What feels like ages yet no time at all later, Harry sits back and shuts off the machine, pulls off and discards his gloves. “Want to take a look?” he asks and Eggsy peers down at his sore chest and notes the vivid black lines that make up the daisy.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” he exclaims, excitement clear in his voice. 

Harry reaches for a handheld mirror from the table behind him and hands it to Eggsy. “Here, so you can see it the right way.” He smiles as Eggsy stares at the reflected image of his brand new tattoo.

“It’s fuckin’ brilliant, innit? Thanks!” Eggsy beams as he tears his gaze away from the tattoo and back up to Harry.

Harry stares at Eggsy and settles his palm on the edge of the chair. “We need to go over aftercare, but first,” he leans into Eggsy, tilting his head just so. “I’d very much like to kiss you.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy says in gust of air. He looks into Harry’s warm, brown eyes and raises his hand to slide his fingers along the butterflies dancing up the side of Harry’s neck, around and through the hair at the back of Harry’s head. He uses his hold as leverage to close the short distance until their lips meet. Eggsy moans the instant their lips touch, his lingering adrenaline turning it into more than a standard first exploratory kiss. He nips at Harry’s bottom lip then soothes the sting with his tongue before delving inside his mouth.

Harry leans into Eggsy harder as they kiss, his hand dropping onto Eggsy’s knee and trailing up to rest high up on his thigh. He pulls away in need of breath and murmurs against Eggsy’s lips, “God, please let me take to you to dinner. We’ll eat, I’ll take you home, we’ll fuck for ages. Then I can help you take care of this,” his fingers rest just below where Eggsy’s tattoo is still open to the air.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says and pulls Harry back in for more kisses. 

They separate again some time later, Harry licking his kiss-swollen lips. “That’s a yes, then?”

“Yes, Harry.” He makes to pull Harry back in yet again but frowns as Harry instead retreats to sit back in his chair.

“I need to treat and cover this,” Harry says and rubs his fingers along the side of Eggsy’s tattoo. 

Eggsy looks down at his reddened skin, now permanently marked with a beautiful piece of art by the gorgeous man sitting beside him. He flops back into the chair laughing. “God, I already want another one.”

Harry grins wickedly and applies ointment to Eggsy’s skin followed by the gauze and tape. “We do need to go over aftercare. In the meantime, dinner. Home. Fucking.”

Eggsy nods enthusiastically, grabs his shirt, and slips it on. “Fuck,” he mutters suddenly. “Roxy’s gonna fucking kill me for ditching her after making her wait so long.”

Harry laughs. “She’ll live. Or I’ll make it up to her with a week of extended lunches.”

“See?” Eggsy says as he hops to his feet and Harry cleans up his supplies. “Already she’s benefiting.” He walks to the door, opening it to step outside only to find the room empty. “Roxy?” he calls to no answer.

He digs into his pocket for his phone and sees three missed messages.

 **Roxy:**  Have funnnn!!!!!   
**Roxy:** (Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)(Peach )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)   
**Roxy:** Take a picture as soon as you remove the bandage! I’m dying to see it!!!

“She certainly has a way with emojis,” Harry mutters as he steps up behind Eggsy to peer over his shoulder. He runs his hand in a light trail down Eggsy's back, leans in and brushes kisses to the skin above Eggsy’s collar.

Eggsy texts Roxy an affirmative and turns to Harry. “Dinner, then fucking?” he asks as Harry guides him out of the shop by the small of his back with a wicked smirk and nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's a bit different than aiwa-sensei's artwork as far as tone goes, but I hope it was still enjoyable. I would love to improve my writing skills so feel free to leave constructive criticism.
> 
> I'm pretty sure apprentices don't usually get paid, and tattoo artists definitely don't go around giving free work to complete strangers, but we'll just say Harry likes to reward those he finds worthy.
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Harry usually does freehand tattoos, except on first-time clients. So when Eggsy inevitably gets his second tattoo, Harry will do it freehand, which means lots and lots of touching. Great fun for all!


End file.
